SkullClan
I looked down at my long, jagged claws, and then looked up. Seeing the darkness in the city street, I rolled my eyes. I turned my head as I heard a large bang, then I heard more rustling as a she cat leapt out. I ducked, making her fly over me. I pinned her and looked down, "Nice try, Ghost fang!" I laughed as she smiled. I nudged her, helping her up. She sat up, "So, Skull, what's the plan for today?" I glared at her. "Patrols, rest, basic stuff..." I began to amble on. She rolled her eyes and stomped after me. I leaped up onto my rubbish bin, curling up. Ghost fang leaped up next to me. She twitched her ears, studying every cat as they talked and slept. I flexed my claws as I smirked, then I yawned tiredly. Something caught my eye, and I leaped off the bin, landing swiftly on my four paws. I stomped towards the deputy, "What's the problem, Shadow tail?" I looked in interest, as he padded next to me. "The cats are complaining that there is nothing to eat!" I rolled my eyes and shouted out to the cats. "Meeting, gather or you don't eat." I smirked as all the cats rushed around the bin, they looked eager. My expression turned to anger. "Shadow tail told me that some of you having been complaining?" I leaped off the bin as I glared at a cat laughing. "What is so funny, Thorn?" She laughed in my face. "How you think you're so strong." I turned around and then leaped, throwing my claws across her face I took her ear. I hissed, "Back talk me again, and I'll do worse. Now get out of my sight, all of you." Shadow tail padded toward me, "Is that all sir?" I smirked, "Good job Shadow tail, thank you for informing me." I padded back to Ghost fang, still in a bit of anger from what had just happened. I muttered, "Some cats, these days." I licked my lips eager to eat until I heard a large bang. My tail flicked in annoyance. I crept toward the banging where a dark she cat stood. My eyes corrupted as I examined her. She slammed me down holding her claws to my neck. I laughed, as she had a moody look on her face. I kicked her in her belly, winding her, making her leap up. I sat up and licked my paw. "So you come onto my territory and attack me, well you're stupid!" She took a step back, as she noticed my ripped black spike collar wrapped around my neck. She looked shocked. "Wait, you're Skull star, leader of Skull clan?" I smirked and took a step closer so I was face to face with her, "Who's asking?" I showed no expression and looked down at my serrated, jagged claws. I nodded to her so she would follow. I flexed my claws and held my tail in front of her, we stopped at a dark alley. My eyes were constricted by now. "So, what's your name, feline?" She took a deep breath, "My name is Broken soul." I nodded and looked at her, "So why did you ask about Skull clan, Broken soul?" She smirked and flashed her brown tail, "I want to join your clan." My face lit up with not that much expression, but some. I licked my lips as her eyes broadened. I stood up. She was a lot taller than I was. "To join, you have to fight me!" Category:Original Stories